lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Paleman
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "Here I bow at the place of your defeat, where you made your final stand against The Clan - I will carry out your objective in my name. I have found an ancient being of great power that will help me claim my revenge. In the days to come, The Clan will finally meet its end. I will kill The Clan, and fulfill our destiny. First I will kill your arch enemy, Colonel Crunch. I've prepared myself for this day, Nazi Mitch - and I will not fail you." :::: - Paleman to a picture of Nazi Mitch, his first words in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption The Paleman was a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as an antagonist. He is played by Michael Behrenshauser. A founding member of The Clan, Paleman grew hateful of the team and joined the U.B.N.V.A.. Though he idolized Nazi Mitch, Paleman wasn't one to work with others. When Biscuit Savage schemed against The Clan and asked Paleman to assist his operation, he angrily refused. After witnessing the rise and fall of Nazi Mitch and the U.B.N.V.A., Paleman sought vengeance against The Clan. He joined forces with The Creator in a bid to destroy The Clan. Paleman killed Captain Jumpa, who he hated most, and the U.B.N.V.A.'s former leader, Bread Nelson. When John Bacchus reunited The Clan, Paleman learned the team found Creator's Doomsday Device. As Quinn Diesel retrieved it, Paleman made his return by killing Colonel Crunch and Biscuit Savage, before fighting The Clan. Paleman and Creator would battle The Clan again at Mekron Woods; later, Paleman and Kaine West battled Flynt, Vin and Rasputin at Torture Wobbler Church. Paleman killed Rasputin, and influenced Quinn to kill Vin. After Creator was killed, Bacchus and Paleman had a final duel, which allowed Paleman to mortally wound Bacchus. Before Paleman could finish him off, Flynt intervened and killed Paleman with Creator's axe - ending his rampage. History The Paleman was a founding member of The Clan - a group of treasure hunters dedicated to protecting ancient and powerful artifacts. He created the team alongside Captain Jumpa, John Bacchus and Glen Tennis. Over time, Paleman began to take on violent tendencies, forcing Captain Jumpa to excommunicate him from the team. After being disowned, Paleman was taken in by Nazi Mitch, who trained him to be a cunning and skilled fighter for the United Bread Nelson Villains Association. Paleman was often sent out to kill targets and undertake reconnaissance missions. Yet over time, he lost self-confidence, and began hiding in the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters away from the public eye. Around this time, Paleman became acquainted with Biscuit Savage, with whom he had a rocky relationship. Over the years, The Clan tried to locate Paleman on numerous occassions, but to no avail. They also suspected he died at some point. Kaine West: No Salvation (2010 events) After Valery Bartisto tries explaining The Clan's malevolence to Kaine West, she sends him to speak with Paleman, in order to fully understand the team's motives. Paleman tells Kaine that Jumpa wanted them to be treasure hunters, but Paleman was more violent, as he killed and conquered. He urges Kaine not to trust The Clan, declares that when he's strong enough he'll kill the team. After lambasting his former allies, Paleman asks Kaine if he "painted a good picture for him". Later, Paleman is pictured on a poster that depicts Rodney and Valery's targets, with Paleman slated to be eliminated. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo The Paleman was loitering outside of the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters when he was approached by Biscuit Savage, who asked him to take part in his "operation" to kill The Clan. Paleman claimed he had other plans, and angrily told Savage to leave. Savage walked off, and angrily asked why no one wants to kill people today. Between Films For the next year, Paleman laid low in the U.B.N.V.A., choosing to avoid major conflicts brought about by The Clan. When Nazi Mitch was killed by The Clan, Paleman was infuriated. When The Creator was freed from The Crumbs, Paleman allied with him to wipe out The Clan. In exchange, Paleman would find Creator's Doomsday Device. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption As The Clan began their quest to remake The Crumbs, Paleman began his own quest to hunt down and slay his former allies. He went to the overhangar where Nazi Mitch died, where he knelt before a miniature picture of Mitch, and vowed to carry out his objective in his name. After Bjorn Alvarez betrayed The Clan, he sent a message to Paleman regarding the discovery of Creator's device. After receiving this message, Paleman called upon Quinn Diesel, the son of Vin, and instructed him to acquire the device. Paleman fueled the distrust between Quinn and his father. Paleman drives to Torture Wobbler Church, and meets with The Creator. He updates Creator on the situation, and is instructed to claim the device and the Forbidden Sword - which can harness The Crumbs' power. Paleman returns to the headquarters, where he's confronted by Colonel Crunch, who he ultimately kills. Paleman spies on Biscuit Savage as he talks with Flynt, Kick, Vin and Rasputin. He then confronts Reginald and demands him to send a message to Bacchus. Paleman then fights Biscuit Savage, who he brutally kills as well. The Clan learns of the ensuing chaos, and runs off to face Paleman. : "I killed your best friend and your worst enemy - all that's left ... is me! A lot's gonna' happen, Bacchus - I don't think you're ready for it!" :::: - Paleman to The Clan, before their fight in the tennis court Bacchus arrives at the tennis court with The Clan, where they find The Paleman. He reveals that he killed their best friend and worst enemy, confirming that he murdered Captain Jumpa and Bread Nelson. One by one, each member of The Clan challenges Paleman, but they're swiftly beaten by him. In the meantime, Quinn claims the device, and meets with Paleman at the church. They present Creator with the device, after which Paleman and Creator confront The Clan at Mekron Woods. A battle breaks out, with Paleman fighting Flynt, Vin, Kick and Reginald. Their fight stops after Creator kills Big Beard, at which point Paleman leaves the scene, and reunites with Creator after Bacchus is struck down. As Creator hunts down Lord Tyresius, Paleman remains at Torture Wobbler Church, where he and Kaine West fight Flynt, Vin and Rasputin. During the chaos, Paleman fights Vin, after which he attacks and kills Rasputin. Paleman leaves his sword in a field, where Vin reunites with Quinn. He presents the sword to Quinn, who takes it and kills Vin. In the meantime, Paleman steals Flynt's "new artifact" before running off. Later, Paleman meets with Creator near the church. Displeased by Paleman's lack of progress, Creator disbands their alliance and departs. Despite this, Paleman texts Bacchus, urging him to face Creator and meet him at the track. With help from Flynt, Bacchus fights and incinerates Creator using the Forbidden Sword. He remembers Paleman's message, and runs over to the track, where he finds and confronts his old enemy. In the ensuing duel, Bacchus is overwhelmed and fatally stabbed by Paleman. As he prepares to finish Bacchus off, Flynt intervenes, and stabs Paleman in the neck with Creator's axe. Despite his fatal wound, Bacchus retrieves the "new artifact" from Paleman's pocket, and merges it with the Forbidden Sword - thus remaking The Crumbs. As Bacchus dies by Flynt's side, we see Paleman's picture of Nazi Mitch sticking out of his pocket - a reminder that The Clan's final victory came with their greatest sacrifice. Kaine West: No Salvation (2018 events) : Paleman does not physically appear in these events; he is only mentioned. '' After awakening in Kosta Brando's pawn shop, Kaine asks Kosta what happened to everyone else - notably Paleman and John Bacchus. The question aggravates Kosta, who exclaims that "everyone's dead". Trivia *The Paleman is one of three ''Bread's Crumbs villains who made a brief appearance in an earlier installment and returned in a later installment. He briefly appeared in the second film and will return in the fourth film. On the other hand, Banny Passerini and Axel Gunner briefly appeared in the second film, and later had larger roles in the third film and The Two Man Trio, respectively. All three characters will return for the fourth and final film. *The Paleman's name is based off of Paleman, a character from the fourth season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. The character was created when Michael Behrenshauser, who has pale skin, joined the cast of the second film during the first day of filming. Ultimately, the characters bear no relation or similarities. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:2015 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:U.B.N.V.A.